


Burn me down.

by favouriteforgery



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, Joseph Kavinsky is His Own Warning, M/M, basically k is a hurt hoe, brief proko mention, don’t read if you don’t like rovinsky or kavinsky?? lmfao, rovinsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favouriteforgery/pseuds/favouriteforgery
Summary: The first time K experienced heartbreak.





	Burn me down.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i have never posted my trc work anywhere but my very small trc twitter acc so this is very Weird for me. anyways, i dont really ship rovinsky but i’m not gonna sit here and act like there wasn’t something there! anyways hope u enjoy and sorry it’s short, i write things @ 3AM when im high/half asleep.

“It was never gonna be you and me.”  
That was the first, and only, time Joseph Kavinsky had gotten his heart broken. Of course, being Kavinsky, he brushed it off with a smirk and a threat he’s wasn’t sure he’d meant and he drove away. He didn’t go straight home that night, instead, he drove to his field of Mitsu’s and drenched his car in gasoline then threw a match through the opened window. I’m gonna burn you down. The white car was engulfed in shades of orange, red, and blue within seconds, the fire flickering shadows along the dead grass of the abandoned field, the ash landing on his exposed arms. He dropped to his knees, head bowed like he was praying to the God he knew didn’t exist, because if he did exist Kavinsky would’ve been saved. He screamed so loud, the angels wept. He wouldn’t have been such a fuck up. Kavinsky’s tears rolled down his cheeks with ease, he welcomed the sadness as if it were a loving hug from the mother he didn’t have. His shoulders shook as another scream ripped through him, his throat was aching and his lungs were on fire. Heartbreak was nothing new to Kavinsky, but this... this was a different kind of heartbreak. This was the kind of heartbreak that you didn’t expect because it came from someone you viewed as an equal. Kavinsky had been let down his entire life by people who didn’t understand him— His mother was frightened of his ability and his father didn’t understand that liking two genders wasn’t something to be beaten for. Ronan was supposed to be the one, the exception, and Kavinsky had somehow managed to fuck that up for himself before it even really began. When he finally pulled himself off the dirty ground and wiped his tear stained cheeks, he did a line off the hood of one of the many Mitsu’s and walked home. Kavinsky drowned his sorrows in booze and Proko that night, the thoughts of Lynch and his smart mouth were a blurred, but still ever present, picture in the back of his head. He dragged his fingers through Proko’s freshly fucked hair and took the last puff from the blunt before grabbing his phone from the bedside table and unlocking it.  
You made this ugly.  
Sent.  
Bring something impressive.  
Delivered.


End file.
